starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead of Night
|fgcolor= |name= |prev= |conc= |next= |image=DeadofNight SC2-LotV Art1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=Co-op Missions |date=2506 |place=Chazington |result= |battles= |side1= Terran Dominion :Dominion Navy Medical Corps Allied forces |side2= Amon's Forces Infested terrans |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1=2 commanders (depending of the player) Lieutenant Rosa Morales |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Destroy all infested structures (151) |optgoal=Destroy the virophage |heroes= |mercs= |reward= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= |concatbott=x }} Dead of Night is a Co-op Missions scenario based on the Wings of Liberty mission "Outbreak" and the arcade map "Left 2 Die." The map was released with Patch 3.11.2017-03-02. Blizzard Entertainment. Adelanto del parche 3.11 Noche Mortal. Accessed 2017-03-07. Background On a fringe Terran Dominion world in the settlement of Chazington, Lieutenant Rosa Morales of the Dominion Navy Medical Corps was assigned to stem a powerful zerg infestation. However, the infestation began to spread too quickly for an evacuation to take place, so Morales enlisted the aid of allied commanders to stem the outbreak. This infestation was supported by Amon's Forces along with hybrid. During the battle, a virophage appeared on the field, but would only surface at night. Morales requested commanders destroy it to prevent future outbreaks. The commanders were successful in purging the infestation from the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Dead of Night (in English). 2018. Gameplay Dead of Night is heavily modified from the campaign and arcade versions, but includes the special "Left 2 Die" zerg strains such as spotters, hunterlings, kaboomers, and chokers. Stanks and nydus worms appear as bosses. The goal of the map is to clear the map of infested structures, but the structures spawn waves of infested during the night cycle. As such, it is advisable to attack at day and defend at night. Infested marines, infested colonists, aberrations and volatile infested will spawn in waves against the base of the two players. The two players spawn in the center of the map, with a single base, and have a neutral invincible sensor tower. However, they will be given three extra mineral patches (two in brutal) and one extra vespene geyser for their base. There are four avenues of attack into the player's base, but three are blocked with rocks, and for the first night only the southwestern approach will be attacked. On night 2, the northeastern barricade will be attacked, and on night 3, infested will attack from all directions. Enemy infested structures can be attacked in any order, though attacking the recommended bases will lead to the least defenses. Static defensive units and structures will be key, especially near the chokes, on the tops of the cliffs, and near the mineral line. Hunterlings will attack workers if left unprotected, and can lead to an early defeat. Defenses should be watched as spotters can deactivate static defense and pylons powering them. Two random varieties of special infested will spawn in each playthrough. One will spawn in night 1, the second will appear during night 2, and on night 3 and onward, both will spawn alongside boss infested. Static defense and area of effect units such as firebats, hellbats and perdition turrets will be very helpful, as they can brush aside heavy waves of infested, but do not forsake anti-armor to deal with the high health aberrations that will also spawn. Karax is totally recommended for this map due to his probes can instantly warp in pylons and defensive structures. Two boss infested can spawn, the Stank and the special nydus worm. The Stank is a high health engine of destruction, and will not die during the day if left unchecked. Taking a heavy force to deal with it, or using a calldown on it should take care of it. The nydus worm will spawn at some point of the map, and generate units towards the player's base at regular intervals. These have high health, and likely the player must push out of their base to deal with them. Many of the infested structure clusters are defended by Amon's Forces and hybrid during the day, though most of them are lightly defended. Amon's Forces will also send attack waves in the form of drops in the player's base during the night, so anti-air or a force in the main base is advised to deal with these. Commanders with the ability to repair are also helpful during night time sections. Push out during the day to clear out sections of the map. Both players should move in opposite directions to ensure the optimal number of structures destroyed, defenses are usually enough for one player to deal with. It is easy to clear out weakened clusters of structures even during the night, but be careful not to leave the main base too undefended. The bonus objective is the virophage, which will spawn away from the player's base on the third night. The virophage has a very high amount of health (10,000) and will surface only during the night. It will use Blinding Cloud and generate volatile infested to defend itself, which can clear out large numbers of light units. Beware as its high health requires a high investment of forces to destroy, and contributing too many forces to destroying it may leave the main base undefended. The large number of enemies that spawn in this mission along with its lack of a hard timer allow for easy grinding of achievements. If desired, a single infested structure can be left alive, allowing for continued waves to be sent against the players. The amount of infested that spawn also allow for achievements with high kill counters to be gained easily. Mutators The following mutators have been applied to Dead of Night: *Onslaught *Graveyard Shift *Hostile Territory *Death and Taxes *Distant Threat *Get Out More *The Quick and the Dead *Frostbite Trivia *Unused quotes in the Galaxy Map Editor indicate that there was initially a limit to the number of nights before the mission fails. This is not present in the final version of the map. *A rooster 'doodle-doos' when the day cycle begins, and a wolf howls when the night cycle begins. These sound cues were previously used in Warcraft III. *Although map's teaser image displays a model for an Infested Firebat, this does not appear in the map itself. *It has been highlighted on the StarCraft Twitter account that hypothetically, as Stukov commands infested forces, he should be able to control the enemy infested on the map.2017-03-12, StarCraft on Twitter. Twitter, accessed on 2017-03-12 Unused voice lines for Stukov have him comment on the fact that he cannot control the enemy infested.2017-01-17, Alexei Stukov - All CO-OP Quotes / Dialogues - StarCraft II: Legacy Of The Void (Unused Co-op Quotes). Youtube, accessed on 2018-01-12 References es:Noche mortal Category:Co-op Missions maps